RBH's and LMX's Good Times
Saturday, 23/02/2013, 3:30 PM *InvaderXeena~ WEESNAAAAAAAAAAAW *3:22 Really Big Hat STOP WORKING ON YOUR HORSE IMPRESSION AND GET BACK TO WORK *3:22 ~InvaderXeena~ WEESNAW *WEENSAW *WEHEESNAW *WHEEHEHEHEHENSANHWH *legit trying to sound like a horse* *3:23 Really Big Hat GKADLS;JFK *3:23 Invader-Mas XDDDD *3:23 ~InvaderXeena~ ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I KNOW. *Throws some popcorn at Manny* *OH BY THE WAY RBH THANKS FOR SHIPPING/SUPPORTING TALMXR *3:21 Really Big Hat TAH WELCOME *3:21 ~InvaderXeena~ TAH? *3:21 Really Big Hat Manny: Hey! *MY WAY OF SAYING YOUR *I TALK ALL WEIRD LIKE *3:22 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *starts giggling like crazy* *3:22 Really Big Hat Manny: What's so funny? *3:22 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: There's a popcorn on your nose... XD *3:23 Really Big Hat Manny: Hm? *looks down* Ah dangit. *blows slightly and it comes out* *3:23 ~InvaderXeena~ I said ON but okay. XD *3:23 Really Big Hat DANGIT *I READ THINGS WRONG ALL THE TIME *headdesk* *3:23 ~InvaderXeena~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *3:23 Really Big Hat LET ME RETYPE THAT *3:24 Really Big Hat WE DO NOT NEED TO GO BACK TO THAT MISS LMX *3:24 Invader-Mas XDD *3:24 ~InvaderXeena~ THAT'S MISS SIR MA'AM LADY LMX TO YOU *3:24 Really Big Hat WHAT ARE YOU NUMBUH 362? *3:25 ~InvaderXeena~ WAT *PFF *APPARENTLY I'M RACHEL NOW *3:25 Really Big Hat YAY *LET ME GO FIND YOU A NIGEL *runs off to find Numbuh 1* *3:25 ~InvaderXeena~ .-. *3:26 Really Big Hat *comes back with Nigel in hand* FOUND YOU ONE! *places him in front of you* *3:26 ~InvaderXeena~ ._. Thanks? *3:26 Invader-Mas XDDD *3:26 Really Big Hat YOU'RE WELCOME *DO YOU LOVE EACH OTHER? *I BET YOU DO *giggles insanely* *3:27 ~InvaderXeena~ o3e *3:28 Invader Zeel XDDD *3:28 Really Big Hat NOW I GOTTA GO FIND A FANNY AND PATTON *THEM MY OTPS WILL BE COMPLETE *KLAJSGKLJSDFKLJSLDKGSKLDJFKLSHFKLSJF Saturday, 23/02/2013, 3:50 PM *Invader-Mas HI YUKI *3:35 ~InvaderXeena~ OMG DSMMUY *AMSMAMDFRNJEKSD *SNKAQJRUIOEJUKDLS;A *SAMMY *YES *JST *YWES *3:35 Really Big Hat I READ THAT AS JON AND LMX ROMANCE *3:35 Invader-Mas XDD *3:35 ~InvaderXeena~ MJEDWKLIR4GHJDKISLA;';FLKS,LD.;/ *3:35 Really Big Hat LIZ WOULD FRILLIN KILL YOU *3:35 ~InvaderXeena~ SHE COULD TRY ANYWAY *3:36 Really Big Hat SHE'S ALREADY ON THE VERGE OF KILLING DEATHBLOOM *3:36 ~InvaderXeena~ SHE CAN'T KILL ME *WATCH *3:36 Yukinautau I went to a boring chalk drawing fest, 1 homestuck, 3 adventure time, 1 amazing doctor who I took a picture of *3:36 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: ELIZABETH WELIZEBAth ELIZABTEH ELIZATBETHAHHHHHHHHHH *3:36 Really Big Hat RBH: DO YOU WANT A DEATHBED? *3:36 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: JUST WATCH *3:37 Invader Zeel Amber:........ *3:37 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: ELIZABETH, ELLIE, ELIZA, ELSIEEEEEEEEEEEE *3:37 Really Big Hat LIZ: RBH HAND ME MY CHAINSAW *RBH: I AM SORRY LIZ BUT I CANNOT DO THAT *3:37 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: LIZARD, ELIZAZBETH, ELIZA, ELLIE, ELSIE, ELSA, ELISE, ELLIS *3:37 Really Big Hat LIZ: AND WHY NOT? *RBH: BECAUSE LMX IS MEH FRIEND *3:38 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: ZIM AND LIZZY SITTING IN A TREE, K.I.S.S.I.N.G~ *LMX: *Taps Liz's hallow head* You alive? *3:39 Really Big Hat Liz: OF COURSE I'M ALIVE YOU DONK *3:40 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: I KNOW YOU SARE BUT WHAT AM I, LIZAAAAARDDDDDD/ *Pinches her cheeks* *3:41 Yukinautau whats going on *3:41 Really Big Hat LIZ: *stratches LMX's eyes* *3:41 Yukinautau is this what happens in your pm rps..... *3:41 Really Big Hat RBH: LMX is wishing for a deathbed *No *3:41 Yukinautau oh *its so weird *3:41 Really Big Hat Yeah *Well Liz and LMX are weird people so yeah *3:42 ~InvaderXeena~ *late* LMX: OW. ISHJ *3:42 Yukinautau oh *3:42 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: LIZZY, YOU FIGHT5 LIKE A GIRL *3:42 Really Big Hat Liz: LKAFSJDGLKJS;DFWAHAT???? *LIZ: YOU DARE INSULT ME LIKE THAT?????? *3:42 Yukinautau lizzy is a girl *3:42 Really Big Hat LIZ: *GRABS HER CHAINSAW AND STARTS IT UP* *3:42 Yukinautau I didnt say anything *you have an awesome hat *its really coo *cool *DesertedStoneMaiden has left the chat. *3:45 ~InvaderXeena~ *late* LMX: DARE I? LIKE YOU COULD DO ANY HARM TO ME *3:45 Really Big Hat LIZ: *HACKS HER CHAINSAW AT LMX* SKLAFJKLSDFDIE *3:45 ~InvaderXeena~ (AM I DEAD? .-.) *3:46 Really Big Hat If you want to be *3:46 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Falls over, lifelessleh* *3:47 Really Big Hat LIZ: VICTORY IS MINE! *howls like a wolf* *3:47 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Goes ghostieh* Oh, that SO hurt. You can't kill creators, silly. ^^ *3:48 Yukinautau gonna catch em all cause shes lmx phantom! *3:48 Really Big Hat LIZ: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- D:< *3:48 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: HAH! THEME SONG. *LMX: OH by the way, it's ELIZABETH Phantom because LMX sounded weird *3:48 Really Big Hat Liz: KLWGHLA;DHSJFNO *3:49 Yukinautau got it Saturday, 23/02/2013, 4:09 PM *~InvaderXeena~ GTG *MAY BE BACK LATERR *4:08 Invader-Mas BAI LMX~ *4:08 ~InvaderXeena~ BAIRO *4:08 Really Big Hat BYE *I LOVE YOU :3 *DesertedStoneMaiden has left the chat. *4:08 Really Big Hat FRIENDASJKJF *4:08 ~InvaderXeena~ *Awkward* Sunday, 24/02/2013, 2:36 PM *Invader-Mas T_T *Kills my chat* STOP FREEZING ON ME TODAY *2:33 ~InvaderXeena~ I READ THAT AS CAT *2:33 Invader-Mas XD I DON'T HAVE A CAT *2:33 ~InvaderXeena~ CAT MURDERER!! *2:33 Really Big Hat WHY WOULD YOU KILL A CAT!? *CATS ARE AMAZING *WHERE'S MY MOM?? *2:33 ~InvaderXeena~ NDFSKJ BNDS BHNEW WQUWNMWQSMQ,K OUR RELATIONSHIP IS OVER, YOU CAT MURDERER *I'M LEAVING YOU FOR A BETTER MAN *2:34 Invader-Mas IT WAS MY DOG *Points at my puppy* OKAI, IT WASN'T HER, BUT IT WASN'T MEEEEEEEEEEEEE *2:34 ~InvaderXeena~ S SDBNSB AHW ASJZKSL *2:34 Invader-Mas I LOVE CATS *I USED TO HAVE 5 CATS *2:34 ~InvaderXeena~ CAT MURDERER *YOU USED TO *EH? *YOU KILLED THEM *CAT MURDERERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *2:35 Invader-Mas BUT WE HAD TO GIVE THEM WAY BECAUSE THEY HAD BABIES *WE DIDN'T KILL THEM *2:35 ~InvaderXeena~ SUREEEEEEEEEE *2:35 Invader-Mas REALLYYYYYYYYYYY Sunday, 24/02/2013, 2:47 PM *~InvaderXeena~ LMX: *Eats a handful of popcorn* *2:42 Really Big Hat Manny: Si te gusta palomitas, verdad, chica? *2:43 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Wait what--? Hold on, lemme get Google Translate... *2:43 Really Big Hat Manny: -.- *2:43 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: It's not my fault I don't understand Spanish... *2:43 Really Big Hat Manny: Why don't 'cha learn, eh? *2:44 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Because I don't have a dictionar-- Oh you're no help. *closes Google Translate* ENGLISH PLEASE *2:44 Really Big Hat Manny: -.- *2:44 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: And what was with the "eh"? You're not Canadian, are you? *suspicious glare* O-o *2:45 Really Big Hat Manny: Uh, no. I'm mexican -.- *2:45 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: Can you repeat that previous sentence in English then? *2:45 Really Big Hat Manny: I said, "You like popcorn, don't 'cha girl?" *2:45 ~InvaderXeena~ LMX: That's better. Yes, yes I do. Saturday, 24/02/2013, 3:00 *featuring Sammy* *Invader-Mas I WANNA SPAM *2:53 ~InvaderXeena~ TYRKI *TYURKI *TYJRKTH *OKAY DO IT *SAMMY, SPAM WIFF ME *2:53 Invader-Mas GHAKJSDASMAHJDAS WEEEEEEEE *2:53 ~InvaderXeena~ AKLWE3ILWE23SILREF.LIERRE,UJERUJ,RE,U *2:53 Invader-Mas HDJSAHJKS *ASTYGDAJSK *829EUIWAJSNMDASJBDNMASDASLDSA *2:53 ~InvaderXeena~ DAJS *DRACE AND JON *2:53 Invader-Mas GAJHSMHBDSA *NO *2:53 ~InvaderXeena~ YES *2:53 Invader-Mas NOT A GOOD PAIRING *NO *2:53 ~InvaderXeena~ YES IT IS *2:53 Invader-Mas THEY HAVEN'T EVEN MET YET *ARTYDGHKJSDADSAD *APART FROM ONCE *WHEN *2:54 ~InvaderXeena~ DADS *DRACE AND DRACE *2:54 Invader-Mas DRACE WAS WITH GEM *WAIT *WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *NO *2:54 ~InvaderXeena~ SJAKLEIUWLIKWOWI3OWEGVBHWJEOPEWHJKIOWP *2:54 Invader-Mas NO DADS *NO *2:54 ~InvaderXeena~ DASS *2:54 Invader-Mas NO *NOT *AGAIN *2:54 ~InvaderXeena~ DAT DASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *2:54 Invader-Mas DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP EVER AGAIN *LIKE LAST TIME Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:Funny Category:Random Category:Other Category:Chatroom Category:Fun times Category:Awesome Category:Awesomeness Category:Epicness Category:LMX's Pages Category:LMX's Stories Category:LMX's Semi-Stories